Unravel
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: By day, Rin was a normal member of the swim team, constantly teasing Aiichirou with light-hearted remarks. But when the night falls, innocence turns into desire. {NSFW}


**Unravel**

"_Please tell me now, please tell me now  
__Just who lies deep within the mind I can't control?"  
_"_Unravel"—TK from Ling Tosite Shigure_

* * *

Aiichirou slapped his hand against the wall of the pool, resurfacing to try and catch whatever was left if his breath. He had been training without end, hoping to better his time and his strokes, and it all lead up to one of the Samezuka's usual routine checks to see if their swimmers had indeed improved. Aiichirou had practiced long and hard hours with Rin, making sure that his body was in tip top shape for the check.

Rin was above him when he looked up, and grinned as he glanced down at the stopwatch in his hand. "Good job, Ai. You've really improved your time."

Aiichirou laughed as he peeled off his swim cap and goggles. He pulled himself out of the pool, barely feeling Rin's fingers on his skin—

* * *

—as they danced across his heated flesh in a way Aiichirou couldn't even comprehend. This was Rin, this was the redhead that was sitting above him, touching him in crazy light taps that drove the boy crazy. At times, Aiichirou couldn't believe that this was the same man that was his roommate and fellow teammate. All of a sudden, Aiichirou felt his climax piling in his stomach. Noises spilled from his lips as those nimble fingers brushed against the sensitive buds on his chest, which was dripping—

* * *

—with water, while Seijuuro went over the results of their check. Although Aiichirou had greatly improved, he hadn't gotten up to Seijuuro's standards just yet and needed a lot more practice. A sigh left the first year's lips as the news reached him, and he felt Rin clap a hand on his back in reassurance. Thank god Rin was always there to keep Aiichirou in high spirits, or else the boy would have lost all hope by now. He turned to the redhead. "Don't worry, Rin-senpai. I'll try harder to get—

* * *

—_faster_!" Aiichirou cried, feeling Rin's hips match his short thrusts back to him. He didn't care if anyone else in the dorms heard his loud cries, but apparently Rin did because he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Aiichirou moaned and took his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. "Harder, fuck me harder, Rin!" he mewled, throwing his head back.

"_Fuck_, Ai," Rin replied, but grabbed the younger boy's hips harshly nonetheless. With a particularly vicious thrust, he dove—

* * *

—into the water, arms folded over his head, legs kicking underneath the surface as he tried to make as much distance as he could. Aiichirou was always in awe at the leg work of his teammate, since his speed was probably one of the fastest throughout the entire team. It was a privilege to train with him sometimes, even if he was a little mean at times. Rin always had a foul mouth, but he used it more often with Aiichirou than anyone else. The younger teen knew the reason that he had suddenly changed the way he talked with him, and to be honest, he didn't even care all too much. Aiichirou always admired the way Rin's body moved—

* * *

—as he thrust deeper into the tight heat, his ears not processing the noises that were coming out of the squirming silveret's mouth. Rin was a completely different person when night fell. He wasn't the wonderful loving teammate that had an amazing sense of humor. He instead was a monster, the lust taking over his being. Rin wouldn't even remember what he would do at night. He was unable to control his lust-driven mind. His growls matched the noise of a beast, and to the boy moaning under him, they were the signs of a person no one else would ever see. This Rin was his, and _only_ his.

It was only in the morning that he'd go back to normal, happily cuddling Aiichirou close, their naked skin touching. Once the sun rose, Rin would murmur small words of admiration. They'd eventually wake up, and Aiichirou would wonder what Rin would be like when the sun would set. He'd seen the unraveling of this new persona that others would never see.

* * *

**I have been absolutely _obsessed _with _Tokyo Ghoul_'s opening, and I had the idea that Rin would take on a different personality once the moon rose and he was in bed with Aiichirou. And then this was born. Now, I have to fly away and go work on "Cuff Me One Year Later!", so adios!**

**-Eternal White Rose**


End file.
